


Day One: Bonds

by Shadowlight17



Series: Commander Cody Week 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Codyweek2021, Gen, The Jedi are crazy, The clones just put up with it, i've got your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlight17/pseuds/Shadowlight17
Summary: Rex calls Cody to gripe about General Skywalker. Cody is a good older brother.
Series: Commander Cody Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214168
Kudos: 12





	Day One: Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this thing before...so if I did it wrong, someone please tell me!!! Anyways, just general fluff/fun that showcases Rex and Cody being supportive to each other.

**Day One: Bonds**

Cody’s comm unit blinked to life as he was going through the requisition requests from his battalion. Looking down at the sequence, Cody recognized it as Rex’s. He answered absentmindedly and continued to scroll through the datapad he was working through which contained a list of ammunition resupply requests.

“Cody here.”

There was a large sigh on the other end of the end of the call and Cody looked up. Rex looked extremely tired, and generally worn out. 

“What’s up, Rex?”

Another dramatic sigh, and Cody refrained from laughing. The more the sighs, the crazier the thing General Skywalker had done. He was hoping it hadn’t been anything to put their brother’s lives in jeopardy and he’d never be caught saying that General Skywalker’s antic amused him. 

“He almost died, Cody.” 

Cody’s mirth drained away at the pronouncement. He’d heard that the 501st was stationed near Bothawui to protect it from General Grievous. The 212th had recently run into the cyborg general, hence the many reports Cody had to deal with. 

“Who almost died?”

Cody dreaded the answer as Rex reached up to draw a hand across his face in a vulnerable move. 

“General Skywalker. Who else?”

The soft quip did little to ease Rex’s tension and Cody turned his full attention to the clone captain. 

“What did he do this time?”

“Oh, you know. Just tried to take on an entire Separatist fleet by himself...and got his fighter blown up for his trouble. The only reason we reached him in time was because we were already equipped for zero grav.” 

Rex ran a hand through his buzzed hair and leaned back into his chair. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you can keep up with that _di’kut_ _jetti_ then, isn’t it?” 

Cody asked in good humour. He got a chuckle out of Rex. 

“Did you only call to complain...or?”

Cody asked, putting as much patience into his tone as he could muster. 

“No. I...kark it all. Sorry to bother you, Commander.”

A crisp formality returned to Rex’s voice and posture and Cody hid a wince. He’d been trying to lighten the mood, not...push him away. 

“Force Rex! It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m sorry. We are both tired, alright? It might be a good idea to get a few winks of sleep, alright  _ vod _ ?” 

The tenseness leaked out of Rex and Cody let out a breath of relief. He met Cody’s eyes and Cody could see just how emotionally drained Rex was. 

“Are you alright?”

There was a touch of anxiety in Rex’s tone. Understandably so. Grievous was not one to be made light of and this most recent bout had both of the battalions feeling winded and struggling. It didn’t help that they’d been chasing after the tinnie and his fleet for almost a standard month now. 

“I’m alright. We weren’t hit as hard as it could’ve been.” 

Rex nodded incrementally and turned back to his own datapad. A soft pinging noise on Rex’s channel indicated an incoming call for him on a separate line. 

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave,  _ vod.  _ Good luck with the crazy  _ jetti _ and whatever he gets himself into next.” 

Rex snorted, and reached to turn off the comm with a few parting words. 

“ _ Ret’ ori’vod.  _ Keep General Kenobi out of trouble!”

The line turned off and Cody was left with the glow of his datapads. Maybe sleep was a good idea after all. Their fleet wasn’t in any jeopardy at the moment and Cody was sure he’d be the first one alerted if anything happened. With any luck, Cody would have his own shenanigans of Kenobi’s to share and gripe about with Rex the next time the two met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I really appreciate it!


End file.
